lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Wikiverse Warriors (film)
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = Wikiverse Warriors by Trailblazer101 |rating = |release = June 7th, 2024 June 14th, 2024 |runtime = 112 minutes |language = English |pre = The Long Trail The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions }} |succ = }} Wikiverse Warriors is an upcoming 2024 science-fiction adventure comedy film based on the Wikiverse Warriors team created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed by , , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is the seventh film installment in ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, which is connected to , and is a spin-off of The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. It will be released on June 7th, 2024, internationally and on June 14th, 2024, in the United States. Premise The film will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and will be centered on a team of dimension travelers which are lead by Raven to protect the Wikiverse and stop a series of dimensional breaches orchestrated by the estranged Sondare, causing the alternate universes of the entire Wikiverse to merge into one. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Raven : A mutant with the power to control dark magic that she can use to cast certain spells and curses, create mystical traps, summon demons and spirits, conduct potions, mind control others, teleport to different places, change her form of appearance, and fly. Raven is a mischevious and rogue person who finds ways to trick others into doing her bidding through the use of her magic and occasionally acts out on her own to usually partake in different ways of having evil fun. Raven is the love interest of Pixel Fox and the leader of the Wikiverse Warriors and travels across the Wikiverse to protect it from dangerous dimensional threats alongside her teammates, and has created her multiverse centered on alternate versions of herself due to her newfound self-denial. Raven was originally planned to be included in The LEGO Blazer Movie, but was scrapped from the film in order to revitalize the character and distance her from the controversy surrounding the initial base user persona, which was the LMMCU Wiki sock account user RavenaFox, but the character has since evolved into a unique and original version. * Diarra : A mutant with the power of controlling other people's emotions, thoughts, and feelings which she uses to mess with and manipulate others. Diarra is a noble warrior who believes in the truth and justice prevailing and desires to find her proper place in the world as she feels troubled by her emotions and resorts to violence as a means of letting out her anger over her failure to prevent the deaths of her fellow warriors, which she takes responsibility for and feels guilty that she survived and none of the others did. Diarra was heavily trained in several different forms of combat which provide useful and tactical ways for her to defeat her opponents, and she also is very talented with planning thorough plans of attacks. Diarra's excellence gained her the attention of Raven, who recruited her as a member of the Wikivere Warriors. * Arcanna : A regular person who is highly experienced with various types of advanced artillery and can easily reverse engineer different machines and vehicles to use them in various sorts of new and creative ways. Arcanna is a very talented and creative individual who uses her expertise as an advantage to get herself and her teammates out of troubling situations. Arcanna has a bit of a furious temper at times, which causes her to feel unwelcome and alone in the world, especially after her dimension was destroyed by Riftaar, causing her to lose her family and lover in the process. Because of this, Arcanna constantly pushes others away, and was resentful to join the Wikiverse Warriors when pursued to do so by Raven, but has since become more open to the team. * Mercurius : A mutant with enhanced speeds and flexibility that allow him to run very fast, perform different techniques and skills faster than average and can be fairly acrobatic when using his fast speed. Mercurius is an annoying and comedic person who often makes fun of others and certain situations in an attempt to lighten the mood, although his humoristic ways tend to offend others as he talks a lot. Mercurius is a nervous soldier who was forced to go into combat to protect his dimension from Riftaar and his forces, but ultimately failed to do so and decided to join the Wikiverse Warriors to continue fighting and find a new family. Mercurius's name derives from " " and "mysterious". * Brutus : A mutant with the power to control his size and strength that allows him to either grow to become like a giant with immense muscles and strength or become a miniature version of his regular self with fast and strong reflexes. Brutus is a daring and courageous person who often rallies against those that oppose him and pick on others because he is secretly soft and caring for others on the inside. Brutus' abilities were the result of a scientific enhancement project gone wrong after he was infected with a virus that mutated him into who he is, and after Brutus was rejected for his new form, he journeyed the Wikiverse in search of a better place where he would be respected, meeting up with Mercurius along the way, and after saving him, he joined the Wikiverse Warriors. Brutus is partially inspired by and . * Hardwire : A mutant with electricity powers that allows her to summon and shoot electricity from her hands and can breathe out electric charges that destabilize her opponents through shock. Hardwire is experienced with advanced computers and is an excellent data coder and decrypter, using her capabilities to decode secret messages from any translation system and can hack into practically any form of databases across the various dimensions in the Wikiverse, ultimately joining the Wikiverse Warriors as an aid. Hardwire also uses her electricity powers to feed off of electric cables to charge up her powers once she uses them too much, as it drains her powers and lifespan. "Hardwire" is taken from "hard coding" and " ". Major Characters * Pixel Fox : A mutant with the power to shoot lasers from his 3D gaming glasses which cause a pixelated effect. Pixel is easily tempered at times but manages to get passed it by seeing things through his view. Pixel is the love interest of Raven and often finds his views to be the key to solve certain situations, and even takes the situation into his own hands when he sees fit. Pixel is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, PixelFox666. * Dimensional Paradox : A mutant with the power to control dimensional rifts and can use them to travel between dimensions. Paradox is a kind person who has an enormous sense of humor but sometimes takes problems further than necessary. Paradox traveled from his own dimension to warn the LMMCU Team about a looming threat in the post-credits scene of The LEGO Blazer Movie. Paradox is based on the former LMMCU Wiki Discord user, Dimensional Paradox. Minor Characters * Jimbo Wales : A person who is the creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything with his own hands by Master Building. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they truly are and helps the LMMCU Team in indirectly defeating Lord Blox despite his publicized views on the capabilities and restrictions of mutants. Jimbo is voiced by and based on the founder . Antagonists * Sondare : An ingenious scientist and explorer who is experienced in the studies of dimensions and alternate universes, and uses his expertise to manipulate the dimensions to his own will to create dimensional breaches to allow him to find and be with alternate versions of his family, as he lost his family during Riftaar's takeover of the Wikiverse. Sondare's actions have caused a series of influxes throughout the Wikiverse that are slowly merging the different universes into one. "Sondare" is Italian for "probe". * André Caccia : A devout and radical enforcer and marksman who is heavily trained in hunting down targets and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal, whether he willingly goes on his hunting missions or not. Caccia is a deranged individual who seeks judgment and execution of those that defy him or his commanders, doing so so he can prove his righteousness and worth in the newly collided Wikiverse, where he struggles to survive in his wrecked universe, to people like Sondare, who manipulate and use Caccia's capabilities for their malicious intent. "André" means "warrior" and "Caccia" is Italian for "hunt". Music To be added Trailers To be added Trivia * The film is intended to add more original, non-user-based, and female characters to ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise through the Wikiverse Warriors team members, and to explore more of the realms in the Wikiverse. * The film fully introduces and explores the Raven-Verse to The LEGO Blazer Movie films and TV series as a parallel multiverse set within the Wikiverse, a concept that originated in RealGameTime's TV series Into the Ravenverse, in which it was inspired by the . * The film was originally scheduled to be released in February of 2024, however, on September 5th, 2019, the film's release was pushed back to June of 2024 to accommodate the untitled sequel to The LEGO Shado Movie. * Parts of the film's plot and concepts were inspired by , as well as taking concepts from The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:Wikiverse Warriors Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin Offs Category:PG Category:June Category:2024 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Wikiverse